Hey Class President: Sex In The Student Council Room
by Queen Emo-ruler of her bunnies
Summary: What happens when Kokusai and Chiga have sex in the student council room? Enjoy and review. This is just a one shot to get over some writer's block


Hey class president: sex in the Student Council room.

Chiga was straightening up a budget report when he looked over at his senior lover, Kokusai-san. He was helping out the secretary when he saw Chiga's warm smile and Blonde locks. Kokusai was blushing hot crimson and quickly looked away. Chiga noticed this and decided to mess with him a little bit. Chiga walked over to the redwood desk his lover was at and gently blew a warm air over his left ear. This small action make Kokusai-san gather an erection in his pants and suddenly he asked "secretary…can you please me a dozen copies of the budget, and hand them to my fellow council members?" Kokusai still had the bright blush on his face and looked down at the desk rather than looking up to his secretary. "Of course, sir. Do you need one Chiga?" The secretary kindly asked.  
"Uh, no I'll just look off of Kokusai-san's copy." Chiga replied while slowly running two of his fingers up Kokusai's back.  
The secretary felt a weird aura in the classroom and left quickly with the budget report.  
"He's gone Kokusai-san." Chiga said as he reached down and began to rub Kokusai's member slowly.  
Kokusai moaned as Chiga rubbed his member slowly and sank back into the chair. "Chiga stuck his hand down Kokusai's pants and felt the wet and yearning member. Chiga ran his finger in a small circle on the tip of his dick, and sent a shiver up the president's spine. Kokusai stood up and un-buttoned his pants and sent both his pants and boxers to the floor. Chiga was surprised at this quick movement for Kokusai and quickly moved the small black office chair out of the way. Kokusai turned towards Chiga and kissed his soft and pink lips. Chiga's tongue invaded Kokusai's mouth and moaned as he enjoyed the kiss very much. While Chiga kissed Kokusai's lips his hands found their way down to his member and he began stroking it once again. Kokusai placed his arms around Chiga pulling him in closer to him.

Chiga broke from the kiss and ran his tongue down to his torso and over to Kokusai's right nipple, sucking lightly and running his tongue in circles around it. Kokusai ran his fingers through Chiga's long blonde hair. Chiga saw the small pink bud sticking straight out he gently bit it as he played with the other one. "Ow, Chiga! That hurt, why did you bite me?" Chiga looked up and replied "because it looked to delicious to pass up, in fact everything looks delicious on you. Lips, chest, belly button, and even your dick." Chiga grabbed Kokusai's member and gently licked the tip and then starting at his balls he licked all the way up to the tip and then took him into his entire mouth and sucked hard and deeply. Chiga was on his knees when Kokusai's hands were on his shoulder piercing Chiga's skin. Chiga moaned as he sucked Kokusai endlessly and after a few more sucks and rubs Kokusai came and shot 2 large wads down his throat, Chiga swallowed every drop of his boyfriends cum.

Kokusai was then bent over the redwood desk and Chiga licked his index finger and then gently shoved his finger in to Kokusai's tight and pink hole. Kokusai grunted as the finger loosened his tight hole. Chiga licked Kokusai's back and tasted the sweat that came off him.  
The secretary walked by and heard moaning and grunting in the student council's room thinking that some one was hurt he quickly opened the door. He saw the class president bent over the desk, papers on the floor and Chiga thrusting into the back of him. The secretary dropped the copy of the budget he had made for Chiga and his jaw dropped. Chiga and Kokusai both looked over at the same time as Chiga came in to Kokusai's ass.

Chiga swiftly but carefully pulled out of Kokusai and Kokusai pulled up his pants and wanted to die.  
The secretary decided to ask "what…umm…were you two doing in the council's room?" he said this as he looked away from the couple, because he was too embarrassed by the sounds he had heard only seconds before. "Chiga looked at him and said "we're lovers. We don't really see each other much and before we knew it, we were having intercourse." Chiga was trying to be as formal as possible, because the secretary was the only one who knew about them now. Chiga also asked if he could keep this between them and not to gossip about their new relationship. The secretary agreed and asked if they would not have sexual relations in any of the classrooms, because it would be very awkward if he caught them again. Chiga ruffled Kokusai's hair and then gave him a peck on the cheek and said "we'll try to only do it at home." He gave a laugh as he walked past and picked up the budget report and reading it as he walked down the hall. ***THE END***

Dear reader:  
I know this is a very un-descripted. This is nothing like my other works. Thank you and have a happy holiday.


End file.
